1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to flintlock firearms, and more particularly to a new and improved black powder firearm cleaning kit wherein the same permits effective cleaning of a longitudinal bore of an associated black powder firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both flintlock and percussion type firearm rifles utilized in black powder shooting are firearms that date to the seventeenth century. An ignition primer acts through a longitudinal bore in the barrel noted as a "touch hole" to ignite initial charge and black powder contained within the firearm. In cleaning of the firearm, flushing of the bore with warm water and soap is utilized in a time-consuming and frequently untidy procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art that have addressed the issue of black powder firearm cleaning by providing an organization whose assemblage permits a convenient and efficient cleaning of the aforenoted firearm. Prior art examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,979 to Hobbs setting forth a drain hose in cooperation with a firearm to effect draining of fluid directed from the barrel of the associated firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,522,837 to Rebar sets forth a cleaning device defined by an elongate rod, including a through-extending bore, with a cup member at the upper end of the bore to direct fluid into an associated muzzle of a rifle, with a brush member selectively securable to a lower end of the bore for cleaning of a rifle barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,360 to Hardin sets forth a ramrod structure for use in cleaning of a rifle barrel utilizing a through-extending bore, with a pressure bulb to direct fluid through the rod into the bore of an associated rifle.
As such, it may appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved black powder firearm cleaning kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.